fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Blossoming Mizutsune
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = |titles = Enigmatic Fox Wyvern |names = flower mizutsune |species = Leviathan |habitats = Chromatic Oasis |size = Large |relations = Mizutsune, Flourishing Mizutsune |move = Earthy Bubbles |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are large Leviathans and Subspecies of Mizutsune. Physiology , unlike regular Mizutsune, have elongated fins on their heads, as well as a deeper, more purplish color to their scales. Their fins are very dark purple, fading to a black color at the tips, while the yellow markings remain the same. Their bellies are of a very light, whitish color while their eyes are of a pale, piercing blue. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain are quite adept fighters and defend their territory with all their might. Unlike normal Mizutsune, feed on all sorts of prey, establishing themselves as extremely strong predators even above most Apex Monsters. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are territorial monsters, attacking and defending their territories from whatever dares to intrude. Should an opponent not already be deterred by the monster's large fins, which it uses as a threat display, the will swiftly attack and unleash elemental attacks of extreme power. Turf Wars Tracks A wandering can leave behind the usual tracks or (Dried) Mudbubbles, which grant a higher number of research points. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors None. Abilities are adept and ferocious fighters, not only having the ability to perfectly use their teeth, claws and tails, but also possessing the ability to produce bubbles of an incredibly slippery and sticky substance containing the earth element. When enraged, these bubbles turn into relentless beams. Description |Monster Icon = ?|description = Variants of Mizutsune infamous for turning even the driest desert into a slippery field of mud. Once venerated by an ancient civilization, these monsters are said to be the very reason a desert flourishes. Despite their graceful and harmless appearance, these creatures can attack and eliminate prey with deadly precision.}} Rage and Tired States * Rage ** Fins suddenly stand up, markings start to glow; bubbly foam forms around the mouth. * Tired ** Drools; fins droop and discolor. Mounts The mount animation is the very same as for other Leviathans Attacks Note:' Shares many attacks with Mizutsune; listed are attacks unique to this monster. G-Rank/Master Rank *'Roar:' Flashes its fangs before emitting a distorted, hissing roar. *'Forward Bite:' Shakes its head and snaps its teeth at whatever's in front of it. *'Fin Slash:' Shakes its head forward, the momentum causing one of its whip-like fins to snap forward. WIP Rage Mode WIP Breaks *Left fin chipped **Left fin cut off. *Right fin scarred. *Face scarred **Left canine tooth broken. *Back scarred *Tail scarred **Tail severed *Left leg scarred *Right leg scarred *Front claws broken. Carves |-|G-Rank/Master Rank= Equipment WIP Note: Weapons show final upgrades. |-|Weapons= ''Skills: Tremor Resistance Lvl. 1, Crit. Draw Lvl. 1, Slugger Lvl. 1, Focus Lvl. 1'' |-|Armor - High Rank= '''''Skills: *''Taura Zari Secret - Bludgeoner (2)/Elementless Boost (4)'' *''Crit. Draw Lvl. 3, Slugger Lvl. 3, Tremor Resistance Lvl. 3, Focus Lvl. 3'' Quests |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= Ecology Taxonomy *'Order:' Leviathan *'Suborder:' Sea Beast Wyvern *'Infraorder:' RESEARCHING *'Superfamily:' Bubble Fox Wyvern (Burbujocoidea) *'Family:' Mizutsune (Tamamitsunidae) *'Species:' Blossoming Mizutsune (Tamamitsune callumiensis) Habitat Range WIP Ecological Niche WIP Biological Adaptations WIP Behavior WIP Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene *'Quest' WIP *'Location:' WIP *'Synopsis:' WIP Trivia *Interestingly, when enraged, 's mud-based attacks sometimes cause large flowers to erupt from the ground, which cause additional damage and Natureblight. The flowers decay within seconds. Notes *Color scheme and parts of design based on ThumbThumb Category:Leviathan Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Natureblight Monster Category:ThumbThumb